Colette Brunel
Stats Character '➞ Colette Brunel // clutzy_chosen @ lj '''Player '➞ Marie 'Fandom '➞ Tales of Symphonia '''Age➞ 18 Height ➞ 5'3" Appearance➞ A slender figure usually hidden in the traditional Chosen garb, with blond hair reaching down her lower back. She has wide blue eyes and a child-like disposition, which leads to there always being a bright smile on her face. History Colette was born into the planet of Sylvarant, a world in sharp decline due to the lack of mana. As such, she was designed to be the world's Chosen. In order to save the world, she would release the seals, become an angel, and awaken the Goddess Martel from her slumber so she could regenerate the world. Well, not quite. She's actually supposed to give up her life and become an empty vessel for Martel's soul, but she doesn't get to know the juicy details until later. Throw in an epic journey, a crazy half-elf trying to resurrect his dead sister, worlds that have been split apart, a depressing amount of segregation, corrupt organizations, and 4000 year old angels who happen to be the father of her closest friend, and that’s essentially the world Colette must deal with. It’s a miracle she loves it as much as she does. Personality Colette’s an extremely sweet girl who has had a lot of responsibility put on her shoulders. At a very young age she was told she’d die to save the world, and yet that never altered her selfless nature. She wants very much to protect as many people as she can, as well as do her best to make everyone around her happy. There are times when this does include those who want to kill her (i.e. Sheena), and so Colette’s selflessness can be seen as a double-edged sword. She cares when no one else will, and sometimes when she shouldn’t at all. Beyond that caring nature also lies a class-A ditz. Sarcasm and metaphors fly straight over her blond head because she takes words too literally, and then is left wondering why everyone is staring at her in awed horror. This literal nature makes her very straightforward in some ways, eager to make friends and willing to trust. What she says is what she means, and she assumes others do the same. But even someone like Colette is not without her dark moments. The title of Chosen has put her in a position she kindly accepts but never really wanted, and she often feels she can not live up to everyone’s expectations. When she didn’t successfully regenerate her world like she was supposed to, Colette suffered from disappointment in falling short of her goals. Even worse was she felt so happy to be alive, a feeling the contradicted her duties to Sylvarant. Later, she suffered from a fatal disease that began turning her body into a crystal – something that invoked a few individuals to declare her as useless and worthless – and she almost got her friends killed after being kidnapped. In short, she felt like a failure in every sense of the word. These issues have thankfully been ironed out during the course of the game, but Colette is still a normal girl who sometimes lacks confidence in herself and abilities. More than anything else, though, Colette is a mature girl. She’d given up much of her freedom and dreams in the name of duty, and now humbly acknowledges her role in the new world’s history. She knows there will always be those that hate her for not following tradition, those who want her dead, and those that want to use her. But she accepts all these harsh criticisms, choosing to believe in the new world she and her friends helped create. Abilities One of the central themes of Colette's canon is angels. The Chosen are blessed with a Cruxis Crystal, which allows them to strip away their humanity and become an angel. Being the Chosen of Sylvarant, Colette was supposedly born with the Crystal in her hand. Her Journey of Regeneration is a process of her turning into an angel. And hey, she gets some pretty cool abilities in exchange for almost dying! 8D ➞ Angel wings. They're pinkish-purple and seem to be made of light, though they have substance to them. In fact, they're pretty sensitive. ➞ Better hearing and sight. In canon, she comments how she can hear so well it sometimes hurts. ➞ Super strength! That's right, men, she will put you to shame. She once lifted a full-grown man and said he was much lighter than she expected. ➞ Angel Techs! These are powerful spells blessed to the Chosen, but I'm too lazy to list them all. She will rarely be using them anyway. ➞ Chakrams. She's very proficient with them as they're her weapon of choice. Sexual Orientation Colette is for the most part, straight. She finds the male figure very attractive and has a crush on her childhood friend, Lloyd. So obviously she's not attracted to women at all, right? Er. Well. Women are a bit trickier. The fact that Colette is primarily straight is because she's never thought ''that two women are capable of having sex. Why? Well, it's explained in detail further below, but basically sex = babies. Two women can not have babies. Micro has luckily already burned down that particular bridge, and she is fully accepting of two women being able to love each other in that way. There's a chance that with the right partner, she'll be willing to as well. But it's doubtful she'll find women attractive on the same level she finds men. Sex with women is about affection and friendship - or it will eventually become that. But it will almost never be about attraction. So when the chip is acting up, she's still going to go for the guys. Thoughts on Sex On the shallowest level, Colette is very innocent in how she views sex and relationships. People who are in love want to have children together, so they have sex. Simple, no? Though in her defense, Colette never expected to experience such matters for herself. The priests who trained her probably saw sexual education as a waste of time; Raine might have given her a brief introduction into the subject, but no doubt it was a very cut-and-dry explanation. So Colette went through life thinking sex didn't exist outside of a stable relationship - no wonder she was so confused by Zelos' playboy tendencies. Any urges of her own due to hormones or small crushes were ignored, or simply felt with vague curiosity. She had no one to talk to about her own body, and probably assumed it wasn't anything she couldn't handle herself. Upon arriving to Micro, she's gotten a ''real ''crash-course explanation about the workings of intercourse from Power Girl. It kinda blew her mind in a bad way. Now that her simplistic views have been shattered, she's left to pick up the pieces and review her thoughts on the issue. She still sees it as an intimate act reserved for someone you care about deeply... at least for herself. She recognizes that not everyone has sex for the same reasons, that some people do it for pleasure or as a form of escapism. Chances are Colette will hold onto her believes that sex is for someone you love... but keep in mind the girl is still a virgin. There's plenty of room for her to change her mind. Considering the setting, she might get more nasty surprises. '''ETA:' Well, seeing as Flynn popped that particular cherry (did I mention I'm going to hell?) Colette is having a hard time dealing with her own personal views and what she's just done with someone she likes but doesn't love in that sense. More than ever, she sees that she's been foolish in thinking there was some way to save herself and everyone. Micro will make her do things, and there's not a lot she can do to stop it. She'll eventually come to a place where she'll draw a line between sexual intercourse and actually caring for someone on a deeper level, but until then, she's going to have issues with herself. CR ♥ = affection from 1 - 10 (keep in mind Colette likes almost everyone she meets, so this is more for the people who pass through the "Oh hai let's be friends!" stage. One ♥ doesn't mean she hates you. XD Just that she doesn't know you very well or lacks a clear opinion beyond "They're nice!") ♦ = attraction 1 - 10 (if the hearts were how much she likes you, then ♦ are how attractive she finds the person. The more ♦ present, the more likely she will run away from you when the chip is messing with her. However, this shouldn't be used as an indicator for whether or not she'll sleep with someone. Girls are almost always gonna have a low number, but that doesn't mean she'll never ever sleep with one) Canon Lloyd Irving ➞ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Her best friend growing up. Out of everyone Colette knows, she is no doubt the closest to Lloyd. Her driving motivation to save the world was specifically so Lloyd could live a long, healthy life in the new world she'd usher in. She looks up to Lloyd's bravery and courage; she'd often put him in the leadership position of the group, despite the fact she was technically leading the Journey of Regeneration. To her, Lloyd has given her so much, more than she could ever repay. The strength to denounce the Chosen system was due to his influence and insistence that no one should have to be a sacrifice, and it's now a philosophy she takes to heart. As such she's extremely protective of Lloyd and his happiness, and only wants what is best for him. It's one of the reasons she's reluctant to ever speak of her crush - in this particular setting, Lloyd could just as easily be happy with someone else, so she'd rather let him decide what he wants. She's having enough trouble sorting through her own feelings, too. ------- Kratos Aurion ➞ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♦♦♦♦♦ Lloyd's father and a fellow angel. Despite Kratos' betrayal, Colette never bore him any ill-will, and in fact still looks up to him as a mentor/father-figure. She thinks he's intelligent, brave, resourceful, and just plain awesome. Whenever she has a question, he's one of the first people she's comfortable with asking. Plus, he let her buy a kitten for the apartment! Of course he's cool! ------- Martel '''➞ ♥♥♥♥ ♦♦ The summon spirit of the newly formed Yggdrasil Tree. There's not a lot Colette knows about this particular entity - she only interacted with one of the many souls who make up this Martel - but she assumes her to be gentle and motherly, just how Martel felt when she took Colette's body. Colette gets a little bit nervous around her since she's such a powerful figure for the girl, but she's extremely fond of the woman as well. -------- '''Zelos Wilder ➞ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Chosen of Tethe'alla. Colette sees him as a dear friend who can always make her laugh with his antics. While she's closer to Lloyd, she tends to babble more about her past and about being a Chosen to him because she senses he can actually understand the burdens associated with the title. On the flip side, she knows Zelos is not very comfortable talking about those subjects in the first place, so she wants to avoid them rather than cause any awkward feelings. Micro has also put him in a different light for her; she finally gets what all this "hunny" business is about. She doesn't think less of him, but it's still a part of Zelos she knows she must account for.... especially when her chip is acting up and she realizes that yes, he's a guy. Micro Power Girl/Karen ➞ ♥♥♥♥ ♦♦ A friend Colette met when her chip was acting up the first time. She's the one who sat Colette down and explained every detail about sex and the way the city worked - aka a crash course sex-ed session. The information finally drove home how serious the situation was, so Colette is extremely grateful. Power Girl has become the female equivalent to Kratos; whenever there's something Colette doesn't know, she asks her first. And if Colette were ever to sleep with a woman for any reason... well, Karen has first dibs. ------- Subaru Nakajima ➞ ♥♥♥ ♦♦ A cyborg girl - not that Colette knows this. She's awesome and upbeat and Colette adores her to pieces. They ate ice cream together at one point, which as far as Colette is concerned, is a sign of awesome friendship. Due to a status effect, Colette's opening up to her and has explained some pieces of her past. -------- Sumeragi Kururu ➞ ♥♥ ♦ A girl who might as well be Colette's twin sister. They met in the pet shop and hit it off from there. -------- Flynn Scifo ➞ ♥♥♥ ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ A knight who bought Colette her kitten. He's.. well, he's impressive. To the point Colette gets a little inwardly flustered around him. She finds him calm and sweet and noble, and is making a note to avoid him when her chip is upsetting her. 8Db Due to recent developments and a little help from an effect that released Colette's inhibitions, Flynn is the one who takes her virginity. Awkward! On the other hand, she's becoming increasingly protective of him, and is upset whenever he is suffering. And yes, Flynn, she can tell when you're lying. :| -------- Raven ➞ ♥ ♦♦♦ A man she met on her way to the pet shop. She thinks Raven is sweet and man, she loves his accent. They had an interesting discussion about the word darlin' on their first meeting. Colette also misses every joking pass he makes at her. -------- Mukuro ➞ ♥♥ ♦♦♦♦ Kitty-man! Well, no, he's not actually a cat man. That was due to the status effect. Still, she will always remember petting his ears while he purred on her lap. Whatever he says, Colette takes as insightful knowledge. He might be a primary reason she's thinking about her crush on Lloyd as often as she does. Random Facts These are just a bunch of facts about Colette that may or may not be a product of my own headcanon. I'm writing them out for my own amusement. ➞ Colette's favorite animal are puppies. In the game, she'll gain the title "Dog Lover" if she names all the dogs she comes across. ➞ Due to being in Micro and living in an apartment, she's gained a huge appreciation for kittens. She owns one with Lloyd and Kratos (Lloyd being the daddy and Kratos being the... uncle. She doesn't want him to feel too old!) ➞ She's a very good cook, and loves making sweets like cookies and cake. ➞ She hates green peppers. Bleh. If a dish has green peppers in it, don't serve it to her or don't say anything. She might not notice. >> ➞ As much as she loves flying, Colette gets anxious whenever she keeps her wings out for too long. It makes her feel abnormal. ➞ Colette hates it when she can't do anything to help others, and often will viciously blame herself for any shortcomings. In Micro, that's gonna create some problems when she realizes there's nothing she can do to stop the experiments. ➞ She... has a thing for guys with blond hair. It's yellow! And that's her favorite color. :) ➞ The reason she's so clueless about sex is no one really explained it to her. Why would they? She was gonna die anyway. ➞ On that note, Colette didn't have the best childhood. Most of the kids didn't get too close to her because she was the Chosen, and even her grandmother and father would sometimes act distant. The exceptions to this rule were Lloyd, Genis, and Raine. ➞ She can't dance. She just. She can't. Gravity is her worst enemy. She would probably twist both her ankles in the process. D: ➞ When she's alone, sometimes Colette will sleep with her wings out, as she feels bad for keeping them "coped up" all the time. ➞ She's a cuddlebutt. Yeah, I'm sure no one saw that coming. ➞ But don't let her kick you in her sleep. You might go flying off the side. ➞ Favorite sexual position? (sob) In the guy's lap. It feels more intimate to her. ➞ What about kinks, you say? Very light bondage and she'd like having her wings out during sex. Though really, she'll try anything if it makes her partner happy. I'm going to hell. Threads, Logs, and Misc. ➤ Entries ➞Arrival Kratos, Lloyd, Martel, Miya, Momo, Zelos ➞Chip Problems Erk, Flynn, Kururu, Kratos, Lloyd, Power Girl, Raven, Zelos ➞Now with Less Inhibition - PG version Martel, Naneal, Power Girl, Subaru ➤ Threads ➞Meeting more Tales of Peeps Flynn ➞Your Stupid is Showing Rukia ➞Kitty Man! Mukuro ➞Super Magical Girl Subaru ➞What's a Chinchilla? Ishida ➞Status Effect! A Fellow Angel? Leanne ➞Friends Help Friends Out Flynn ➤ Logs ➞What an Awkward First Time Flynn ➤ Possessions ➞ Kitten! Colette named it Mila, or Mi-Mi for short. Kratos refers to her as cat. :< ➤ Funds ➞ Acct #: 14002944 ➞ Entry Funds: 75µ ➞ Initial Funds: 0µ ➞ Earned: 100µ ➞ Spent: 150µ ➞ Current Funds: 25µ Category:Characters